1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid pearlizing agents which are useful in imparting pearlescence to personal care product formulations such as shampoos and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pearlizing agents are additives used in personal care products such as shampoo, liquid hand soaps, shaving preparations and shower and bath products. Pearlizing agents impart a creamy, rich texture to the products into which they are incorporated and help in masking the presence of other additives such as anti-dandruff agents and polymeric conditioners in shampoos. Typically, pearlizing agents are solid materials such as glycol distearate, stearic acid, and glyceryl stearate. The incorporation of such materials into personal care products is often difficult and normally requires simultaneous heating and very efficient mixing. In spite of the measures taken to insure incorporation, existing pearlizing substances usually separate from the liquid phase as a solid or semi-solid material.
The compositions according to the invention alleviate the problems normally encountered in the use of existing pearlizing agents. The compositions according to the invention behave as nonionic liquids which are readily incorporated into personal care product formulations to provide stable liquids having good pearl and luster without a reduction in the foaming characteristics or viscosity. In fact, the compositions according to the invention help to increase the viscosity of formulations into which they are included.